powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Smash Alliance
Power Rangers Smash Alliance is the series and second season created by Future Beetle and MP6. It was the crossover of both Future Beetle's Super Smash Bros. Rangers and MP6's Power Rangers Smash Power. Smash Alliance is followed by two series, Power Rangers Mushroom Kingdom Warriors and Power Rangers XrosLegends. Plot Few months after the Light & Dark Smashers defeated Dark Guardian, Shulk told Jordan Scott that the new army of villains are going to invade the Nintendo world. So, he call Mario to recruit the next teenage earthlings, and give them the new Smash Ranger powers. They will become known as the Power Rangers Smash Alliance. Characters Rangers Allies *Mario *Luigi *Link *Fox McCloud *Falco Lombardi *Captain Falcon *Samus Aran *Kirby *Meta Knight *Pikachu *Shulk *Power Rangers Smash Power *Gwen Extra Smash Rangers Villains *Dark Usurper *Master Hand *Crazy Hand *Giga Bowser Nega-Smash Rangers Footsoldiers *Fighting Polygon Team (1-20) *Fighting Wire Frames (21-40) *Fighting Alloy Team (41-60) Monsters Arsenal *Smash Morphers *Divine Smash Cannon◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Smash Sword◆ **Smash Blaster◆ **Smash Hammer◆ **Smash Ax◆ **Smash Bow◆ **Smash Lance◆ **Smash Daggers◆ **Smash Mace◆ **Smash Cutter◆ **Smash Rapier◆ **Smash Staff◆ **Smash Baton◆ **Smash Revolver◆ **Smash Gadget◆ ***Ultra Smash Cannon◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ ****Smash Sword◆ ****Smash Blaster◆ ****Smash Hammer◆ ****Smash Ax◆ ****Smash Bow◆ ****Smash Lance◆ ****Smash Daggers◆ ****Smash Mace◆ ****Smash Cutter◆ ****Smash Rapier◆ ****Smash Staff◆ *****Super Smash Cannon◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ ******Smash Sword◆ ******Smash Blaster◆ ******Smash Hammer◆ ******Smash Ax◆ ******Smash Bow◆ ******Smash Lance◆ ******Smash Daggers◆ *******Smash Cannon◆◆◆◆◆ ********Smash Sword◆ ********Smash Blaster◆ ********Smash Hammer◆ ********Smash Ax◆ ********Smash Bow◆ *******Smash Slasher◆◆ ********Smash Lance◆ ********Smash Daggers◆ *******Smash Enforcer◆◆◆◆ ********Smash Mace◆ ********Smash Cutter◆ ********Smash Rapier◆ ********Smash Staff◆ *******Smash Blitz◆◆◆ ********Smash Baton◆ ********Smash Revolver◆ ********Smash Gadget◆ Zords Episodes *Episode 1: The Dawn of Smash Bros. *Episode 2: Training Mode *Episode 3: Petey Piranha *Episode 4: Target Practice *Episode 5: Work Out *Episode 6: Satisfaction *Episode 7: War *Episode 8: Journey of Smash World *Episode 9: Exploration *Episode 10: Mighty Monster *Episode 11: Unexpected Group (Aiden, Ginger, Katie, and Terry debuts) *Episode 12: Black & White *Episode 13: Purple and Orange *Episode 14: Wire Strangers *Episode 15: Picky Scums *Episode 16: Crimson and Navy Duo (James and Jane debuts) *Episode 17: Destiny Fulfill *Episode 18: Countless Fates *Episode 19: Revenge of Polygon *Episode 20: Polygon Fate *Episode 21: Wire Frame Attacks *Episode 22: The Wire Multiplier *Episode 23: Scrape by Wire *Episode 24: Weird Nitwits *Episode 25: The Smash Lord *Episode 26: The Nega-Smash Rangers Pt. 1 *Episode 27: The Nega-Smash Rangers Pt. 2 *Episode 28: The Nega-Smash Rangers Pt. 3 *Episode 29: The Nega-Smash Rangers Pt. 4 *Episode 30: The Nega-Smash Rangers Pt. 5 *Episode 31: The Gold Warrior (Hikaru debuts) *Episode 32: Gold Ranger Saves the Day *Episode 33: Reckless Thing *Episode 34: Farewell *Episode 35: Cavalry *Episode 36: Pawns (Gaku and Hector debuts) *Episode 37: Gold, Silver and Bronze Unite *Episode 38: Plan A *Episode 39: Evil Plot *Episode 40: Power and Alliance (Smash Power and Smash Alliance teamup) *Episode 41: Alloys Appears *Episode 42: Pain in the Neck *Episode 43: Alloy *Episode 44: Mega Power *Episode 45: Allies *Episode 46: Smash Tournament Begins *Episode 47: Reach for the First *Episode 48: Dark Matter *Episode 49: Endgame *Episode 50: Never Give Up *Episode 51: The Magician *Episode 52: The Multiplier *Episode 53: Magic Thief *Episode 54: Ultimate War *Episode 55: The Threat *Episode 56: The Abomination Pt. 1 *Episode 57: The Abomination Pt. 2 *Episode 58: The Abomination Pt. 3 *Episode 59: Giga Bowser Attacks Rangers *Final Episode: Final Battle in Final Destination Gallery Power Rangers Smash Alliance.jpg|All 14 Rangers Writers *Future Beetle *MP6 Notes *''Smash Alliance'' is the second installment of Power Rangers Crossover Universe. *This is the first collaboration by Future Beetle and MP6. See Also Category:Crossovers Category:Future Beetle Category:MP6 Series